College Consequences
by BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: A young girl returns home from college to put her parents together and change things back to the way they used to be at PrincetonPlainsboro. AU
1. Coming home

A/N this is my first house fic so please be nice

Disclaimer: I don't own house, m.d.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AJ walked up to her apartment at Hopkins University to find her roommates throwing an end-of-exams party.

"Hey AJ!! Come join us!" yelled her friend Beth who was serving drinks in the little kitchen area they had.

"I can't! I'm going home tonight!"

"WHAT?! It's our first night of spring break! You can't leave!" yelled Stacey, her other roommate, from where she had been listening.

AJ groaned and grabbed Stacey and led her over to Beth, "Why do I keep saying this? I haven't seen my parents in a while. Winter break I spent with you guys except for Christmas. And last summer we backpacked through Europe! I haven't seen them in a year. I need to go home! I'll see you guys next Sunday okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever! Have fun!" Stacey told her.

"Alright alright fine, family first right now. Have fun and don't kill anyone!" Beth told her, laughing at the last part as she said it.

"I will! Now do you have any idea how I can get to my room to get my stuff?"

Beth laughed again, "Yeah! Just act like your dad!"

"Funny!" she replied sarcastically but took the advice and started pushing and shoving through the crowd of college students to get to her room. When AJ pushed open the door she was greeted with the site of two kids laying on her bed in the process of taking each other's clothes off.

"Do you mind?" the guy asked her.

"Yeah I do. Get out of my room" the couple grumbled but got up and left.

After they left AJ slammed the door shut and checked her email and found one from her parents' workplace, _perfect timing!_

TO: they're both gone for the night if you're heading done tonight, I'll be on duty till midnight and you can stay with me overnight and surprise them tomorrow morning call me with what you plan to do and I'll wait past midnight if you're not there but plan to come

See you soon sweetie! -Suzie

AJ smiled. Suzie was like the aunt she never had. She had been there for her since she had started going to work with her parents. _Guess I better call her then because I probably won't make it by midnight._

With that settled AJ grabbed the large duffel bag she had packed earlier in the day and her volleyball and left the room, locking it on the way out. As she passed by her roommates she gave them a wave and made the 'call me' sign with her hand which they nodded to. Satisfied that she would stay in touch with them AJ left the apartment. Climbing done the several flights of stairs, AJ thought back to the last time she had seen her parents. They had been yelling at each other over nothing. _Thank god they never got married. They'd kill each other!_

By this time she was at her car and she drove off to Princeton. A few hours and a few pit stops later, she pulled up to the Princeton-Plainsboro Learning Hospital. Parking her car out by the clinic entrance AJ ran inside out of the rain that had begun coming down. A few seconds inside and she had spotted the middle-aged woman sitting at the desk talking with the night nurse.

"Hey Suzie!" AJ greeted her once she was behind her.

Suzie leapt out of her chair and spun around before realizing who it was.

"AJ!" she exclaimed, wrapping her in a bear hug, "don't ever disappear for that long again! We missed you!"

AJ smiled at that, "I missed you too Suzie! How are my parents doing?"

"As well as two people who are completely in love and want to kill each other can be. It's entertaining though because most of the hospital knows you and their past but everyone hired since you graduated doesn't. Seeing as this is the first time that you've been here since you went to college"

"I've been home!" she protested.

"Yes, just not to the hospital"

"Alright I know, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay sweetie, it's just that when you did come home and arrange a big gathering for all of us to see you again, some couldn't make it. Here, you can see everyone for a week!"

"Sounds good to me! I miss everyone so much! But can we do that tomorrow? I'm really tired!"

"Of course! Sorry, we'll leave now. Bye Mary, I'll see you tomorrow"

The two walked outside to their respective cars and drove off to Suzie's house a little outside the city.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N so what did you think? Good? Bad? This will be a multi-chapter story and I should have an update soon. Can anyone guess her parents? Not that its challenging or anything but let me know what you think


	2. Introductions

AJ woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes.

"Mmm, that smells really good Suzie." She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen and hugged her 'aunt', "do you have any idea how long it's been since I have had pancakes?"

"Probably the last time you were here"

"True, are they done yet?"

"Yep, get yourself a plate and utensils" AJ complied and started eating the second Suzie placed the pancake on her plate.

"Slow down!"

AJ grumbled but starting taking human sized bites.

"Your mom is probably already at work but your dad won't be in for another hour, so when do you want to leave?"

"In a little bit, I want to annoy Bobby a little bit before Dad comes in and I want to meet the new guys, uh, Dr. Alison Cameron and Dr. Eric Foreman."

"Ok but no one calls Chase Bobby anymore and they all go by their last names."

"Ok and no one ever called him Bobby but me!"

"Ok now how's school?"

"Really good, I turned a paper the other day on the various forms of tuberculosis and how each form is as deadly as a prolonged heart attack and that several forms are nearly identical and while some are curable, others are made worse by using the cure for one nearly identical to it. The professor had to go research it to verify that everything I said was true. It was supposed to 25 pages but mine was like 60 or something. I got an A"

"Maybe you should give it to your dad. He would enjoy it!"

"Right! And have him be pissed that I knew something he didn't? Pass"

"If you want a job here after you graduate you should start showing him that you are really good at this because we all know he won't just hand you the job. When are you graduating anyways?"

"Next year"

The rest of breakfast passed amid catching up on AJ's school and going ons at the hospital. As they were cleaning up AJ remembered something. "Hey, when does your shift start?"

"Not till later, around four"

"Then you shouldn't have to go in with me. I can drive myself if you need to go do some stuff like errands or sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"Well okay, you should probably get ready then, I'll finish up here"

"Ok thanks" and she went off to change and get ready.  
About 20 minutes later AJ was walking into the free clinic at the hospital. She ignored the patients and walked to the desk.

"Hey Sarah, where's Bobby?"

"Hey AJ, welcome home, he and the others have a case so he'll be in the office, 4th floor."

"Thanks, I'll stop later"

"Ok see you later."

AJ walked over to the elevators and pressed the button for the fourth floor. When she stepped out of the elevator she watched her 'Uncle' Jimmy walk into the office. She ran over and looked through the glass to see Bobby, Uncle Jimmy, and who she could only assume were Cameron and Foreman. Smirking, she walked inside and exclaimed, "BOBBY!!"

All of them turned around including Chase and his cheeks were flaming though from embarrassment or anger she had no idea but she guessed the latter.

"Alyson Jane!" yep definitely anger,

AJ smiled and lunged forward to give him a hug, which he returned equally, leaving Cameron and Foreman shocked and Wilson grinning. When they pulled apart AJ turned to the latter.

"What the hell is that for, Uncle Jimmy?" she smirked as his grin disappeared and she hugged him too.

Pulling apart from her 'family' AJ turned to the two people who she had never met.

"Hi, I'm AJ, AJ House"

"HOUSE?!?!?!" they both exclaimed.

"Yeah, you must be Drs. Cameron and Foreman right?" she asked smiling.

The two rid themselves of the shock of this girl in front of them sharing the name of their boss and reached out and shook her hand, introducing themselves.

"So how do you know Chase?"

"And why did you call him Bobby?"

"I met him on one of trips home from college a couple of years ago. And I call him Bobby because I don't like Robert. And no one called him Chase back then."

"So are you House's niece?"

"No actually I'm …" she was interrupted by the entrance of House himself who dropped the files Cuddy had given him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Hi to you too Dad. And it's spring break so I thought I surprise you and mom. Oh and the whole hospital knew by the way."

House turned to glare at Wilson and Chase,"Oh really? And your mother?"

"Clueless"

"Good, now why the decision to come home instead of going with your friends for spring break like you usually do?"

"I haven't been home in a while and I missed everyone"

"Excuse me, can we get back to the whole DAD thing?" Foreman butt in.

"Yeah" Cameron agreed.

"Chase, explain" House ordered.

"Well this is AJ, House's daughter."

"House has a daughter?"

"Yeah, from college."

"How come we don't know about this and you do?"

"Well, everyone who has worked here since before AJ went to college knows her and if you were here up till about two years ago (A/N this is the beginning of season 2 so Chase has been there for three years and Cameron only a year and a half and Foreman 1 year) you met her when she came to visit but lately she's been spending most of her breaks with her friends and when she does come back she doesn't stop by the hospital."

"oh" was the only response the other two could muster.

"Wait, does her mom work here? She said something about mom doesn't even know and the whole hospital knew but her"

"Uh, AJ? House?"

AJ looked over from the two had been quietly 'talking'.

"What?"

"They want to know if your mom works here"

"Oh, uh Dad?"

"Fine. I'll enjoy her misery"

"My full name is Alyson Jane Cuddy House. Lisa Cuddy is my mom"

Silence reigned for a few moments as it sunk in.

"You and Cuddy have a daughter?" Foreman asked.

"I need to sit down" Cameron muttered

Chase heard her and pulled a chair out for her and placed it behind her in which she obligingly sat down.

"Isn't that what she just said?" House answered Foreman.

"Well yeah, but …"

"Then it must be true."

Just then Cuddy walked in with her head in a case file.

"House, have you guys started on the new patient yet?"

"Hey mom!"

Cuddy's head shot up, "AJ? What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked over and hugged her daughter.

"It's spring break and I thought I would surprise you and Dad, the whole hospital helped me arrange when and how to get here."

"Oh could to know my staff deals with my daughter behind my back"

"So House and Cuddy really are your parents? Meaning that they have a kid together?" Foreman asked.

"Yep!" AJ answered, "Isn't it so cool? My parents get along so well!" she stated with sarcasm almost literally dripping off every word.

"Can we just get to work on the case?"

House looked up from the coffee he was making, "_Bobby_, could you look over that for me? Thanks"

Chase grumbled but picked up the case file from the floor where Cuddy had dropped it and quickly read through it while Foreman and Cameron asked more questions.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it" Cuddy finally said and walked out before the two could ask any more questions. Wilson quickly followed when they turned to him, "See ya later AJ"

"Bye Uncle Jimmy"

House turned to Chase, "So what's the problem?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N ok so what did you think? And if anyone has an idea for a case they could work on and share it with me that would be great because I know nothing about this kind of stuff

Well Review!!

--EagleQ


End file.
